extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghatafan
General Information South Arabian|culture = Bedouin (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Tribe|rank = Kingdom|capital = Taima (2529)|tag = GTF|image = Ghatafan_Flag.png|development = Start: 9}} is a South Arabian Bedouin tribe emerging from Ghassanids' provinces in the Tabuk area, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing during the 'Rise of the Sassanids' era. At the starting year of 320, the tribe will neighbor Hellenic countries ( northwest), Jewish countries ( southeast), and Chalcedonian countries ( northeast). will be annexed by Sunni on October 10, 630. Decisions Convert to Chalcedonism * Requirement(s): ** Religion is: *** Pagan ( Animist or Shamanist) *** Hellenistic ( Hellenic, Zamolxist, Nabataean or Druidist) *** American Pagan ( Totemist, Mayan, South American, Nahuatl and Inti) *** Germanic Pagan ( Germanic and Norse) *** East European Pagan ( Suomenusko, Romuva and Slavic) *** Eastern ( Tengri) *** African Pagan ( Fetishist and Egyptian) *** Mesopotamian ( Ashurist and South Arabian) ** Any core province is Chalcedonian ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Chalcedonian ** Stability at least 1 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Chalcedonian becomes the new religion of the country ** Lose 4 Stability ** Get 'Recent Conversion' for 5 years *** +2.00 National Unrest *** +20.0% Stability Cost Modifier Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:South Arabian countries Category:Near East countries Category:Asian countries Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Bedouin countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank)